Who Is In The Right?
by EnzoFelton
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are in the middle of their biggest fight. Think you could be a good lawyer? Well, you decide who is wrong and who is right! It's the reader's choice! Read this fic! WARNINGS: Slight swearing.


A/N: **IMPORTANT: YOU ARE REQUIRED TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE TO FULLY UNDERSTAND MY FANFIC!** Hello! Now, this is not a regular story, it is in fact a true story. I just converted the storyline to the 'Harry Potter' universe. But I need people's opinion of it. Think you could be a good lawyer? At the end of it, I will request you to choose a side in this argument, please take a couple of seconds to leave a review. I need quite a few opinions. Eight would be more than enough. Honestly. Just give me the name of who you think is in the right. Thank you. And let me tell you now, this is only one side of it. I have no knowledge on the opposing side. This is poorly written by the way. I was in a rush. Oh, and in my story, Ginny is in the same year as Hermione and Lavender. Hermione is very OOC.

**Who is in the right?**

"So, there's this competition across European wizarding schools coming up, and Professor Flitwick told me that I may be chosen. Only a few people get chosen too! I cannot wait till I find out!" Ginny told Hermione and Lavender. "And the winners get to go to Dublin and Paris! Isn't that fun? One of my older friends, Penelope Clearwater did it last year."

"Wow, that sounds really cool Ginny!" said Lavender.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the middle of Potions class, a student calls upon eight others to come up to Professor Flitwick's office.

"Some of you may be notified of some upcoming essay competition of wizarding history. You are here because of just that. There will be a program running next term, and it will occur once a week, on Fridays. You will be preparing for the annual wizarding history essay competition in this class. Only eight students have been chosen, and you are all of them."

In Professor Flitwick's office stood Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Parvati Patil and Susan Bones.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny was talking to Lavender during lunch, "Apparently this essay is really hard! You spend most of the term writing it. It will be difficult for me, don't you-"

Hermione interrupted the pair's conversation, "You know Ginny, you keep talking about this essay competition, and you're starting to sound cocky. You've told us this before!"

Ginny sat there, glaring daggers at Hermione, "I was telling _Lavender _something I haven't told her before. Not you!"

"Considering you haven't even been chosen for this competition, you are cocky about it." Hermione declared.

"Uh, I have been chosen." Ginny said.

Hermione sat there, looking a bit defeated, but it was obvious that she wouldn't back down.

'_Too much pride.' _Ginny thought.

"You still sound cocky." Hermione said.

"Oh my Merlin, I was telling _Lavender _something I haven't told her yet about this essay competition. I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to _only her!" _Ginny went to grab her things, and started leaving the table. "I'm done."

But Hermione wasn't finished, "You just won't stop talking about it!"

Ginny was enraged at this point, "Am I not allowed to be proud of myself? I hardly ever get chosen for these sorts of things. You don't actually believe I'm capable of these things are you? Only eight people got chosen, and I'm bloody proud of myself that I was one of them. Thanks for believing I'm smart enough." Ginny stormed off, out of the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can you believe what she said? Honestly, every time I achieve something, she just _crushes it like a bloody ant." [A/N: ;)]_ Ginny said to Lavender.

"I hate it when you two fight." She said.

"Well, it's probably not going to be over till she apologises. All she ever does is make me feel like a bloody idiot! Remember that Transfiguration test we had a couple of weeks ago? And wouldn't tell us her result? I saw what it was, 51 percent! 51! That is one percent less than what you got! She hid it because she thought it was terrible. If she thinks 51 percent is terrible, what does she think 52 percent is? Fantastic? I cannot believe her!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the last day at Hogwarts, before the students depart for the Christmas holidays, and Ginny was walking to the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade. Lavender was staying behind this year, but Ginny wanted to go see her parents. Turns out she won't be able to do the essay competition because of a holiday her family were taking. Hogwarts let her take a month off for it.

'_I really wanted to do that competition, it would've been a great-," _Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione Granger.

"Hey Ginny, I didn't know you were going home for the holidays."

Ginny scoffed rudely, "You knew I was." She said coldly. She walked angrily off to board the train.

Things still weren't resolved between the two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Christmas holidays past, and things were back to normal at Hogwarts, apart from one thing. Hermione and Ginny still haven't resolved their differences.

Ginny was talking to Lavender about the situation admitting about her last encounter with Hermione weeks prior.

"I spoke to her really rudely. Maybe that's why she hasn't said anything. Maybe if I spoke nicer, things would've been resolved."

"Maybe. So, why do you think she should apologise?" Lavender asked.

"Well, where could I start? First, she makes me feel like I'm the stupidest person alive. In every argument we have, it's always her winning, and remember when she said she likes picking fights with people who are too stupid to win?" Lavender nods. "Well, what if that's the same situation with me? And she obviously doesn't believe I could be chosen for that essay competition. It was quite funny when I told her I actually did get chosen. Oh, and also, am I not allowed to be proud of myself? One of my friends, you know her Penelope, she is one of the smartest people I know, and she got chosen for the competition. And I did as well! It was such a compliment that I could be worthy of it. But Hermione just makes me feel like I'm the stupidest person alive."

"You're not stupid Ginny! Some people are better at things other people aren't!"

"Exactly!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you asked her why she doesn't feel the need to apologise?" Ginny asked Lavender. Lavender was still friends with Hermione, despite the conflict going on between Hermione and Ginny. Lavender doesn't just drop friends for another. She's too nice.

"Yeah, I have. She said she doesn't feel as if she has anything to apologise for. Like she said nothing wrong."

"Bullshit."

"It's what she said." Lavender told her.

Ginny scoffed. "Do you remember yesterday with the Transfiguration test results? I got 34 percent! And she didn't want to tell us because she was embarrassed of her score? Like she was _ashamed?_ I got bloody 34! And you got 50! I'm sick of the _'not telling my score because it's horrible' _crap! She got 76 percent! I looked at the sheet Professor McGonagall showed us."

"What? Oh my Merlin…"

"Yep. You're hearing correct."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, let's just say things are still not resolved between the friends.

**SO LET ME KNOW WHO IS IN THE RIGHT AND VICE VERSA. WHO SHOULD APOLOGIZE? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS BELOW. I PROMISE IT WON'T LONG! **


End file.
